When pipe is transferred from one geographical location to another, the threads thereof must be protected against damage which might result from handling and from the deleterious effects of the ambient. Oilfield pipe, especially drill pipe and production tubing, may be handled many times during its life, and the removal and replacement of the thread protectors at each end of the pipe joints requires a substantial amount of labor.
When the joints of pipe are transferred longitudinally along the axial centerline thereof; for example, as the pipe is being manufactured, or as the pipe is being electronically inspected; the ends of the pipe are disposed such that ready access may be had to the protector device located on either end thereof. It would therefore be desirable to be able to economically and efficiently remove or attach the protectors on either end of the pipe, as the pipe is being conveyed during either of these processes.
It would also be desirable to clean the threaded box and pin ends of the pipe during the above process, and thereafter measure the uniformity of the interior of the pipe to assure that the inside diameter is of a minimum value.
Such a desirable expedient is the subject of this invention.